The Fact
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Lanjutan cerita dari fict 'Fiction'. Emil terus berusaha mencari Bella dibantu dengan Norge. Warning: Typo, AU, OC, OOC, Human Names, CRACK PAIR!  IcelandxBelgium


**A/N: Lanjutan dari fict 'Fiction' yang baru-baru ini saya update. Karena emang lagi kurang kerjaan dan emang lagi demen ama ini lagu makanya ane bikin ini fict. Oke, langsung aja~**

**Disclaimer: Punya Abang Hidekaz. Kalo mau dikasih ke gw juga gpp~ #plak**

**Warning: CRACK PAIR! (IcelandxBelgium), OOC, OC, Human names, Typo, AU, dll...**

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fact<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan sejak aku membaca buku itu…<p>

* * *

><p><em>xx-xx-xxxx<em>

_Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi sering membaca buku ini. Terutama saat sedang bosan, terkadang air mataku berjatuhan karena membacanya. Dan pada setiap malamnya, aku menatap foto Bella yang sudah lecek itu. Disana terpapar jelas muka Bella yang sedang tersenyum manis._

_._

_._

_._

_Setiap hari aku hanya bisa berjalan disekeliling rumah Bella yang lama, sambil berharap Bella akan pulang kembali. Norge-pun prihatin terhadap keadaanku dan berjanji akan membantuku mencari Bella. Saat itu air mataku langsung membasahi mukaku dan aku memeluk kakakku itu sambil menangis kencang. Norge hanya mengelus-elus kepalaku._

_._

_._

_._

_Satu bulan kemudian aku tetap tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa tentang Bella. Bahkan aku sampai dibantu oleh para anggota The Nordics, Mathias, Tiino, Berwald. Tapi, hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku hanya bisa menatap langit malam dan berdoa, berharap Bella akan segera datang kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_Dua bulan kemudian Norge mendapatkan informasi tentang kota tempat Bella tinggal, di Jakarta, Indonesia. Katanya ia tinggal bersama Nesia disana. Mendengar hal itu, aku menjadi senang dan langsung memesan tiket perjalanan ke Jakarta. Setelah memesan tiket aku langsung mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk pergi ke Jakarta. Norge yang melihat tingkahku ketawa kecil lalu mempersiapkan barang-barangnya juga._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya aku berangkat ke Jakarta, Indonesia. Selama beberapa jam saat dipesawat, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Bella ingin bertemu dengannya…_

_._

_._

_._

_Yak, akhirnya kita sampai di Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta ini. Disini, Norge langsung mencari taksi lalu pergi ke hotel yang sudah kami pesan (kamarnya). Hotel itu tidak terlalu mewah, tapi juga tidak terlalu sederhana. Biasa-biasa saja. Hari itu aku dan Norge beristirahat dulu, keesokan paginya baru berangkat mencari letak rumah Nesia._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya kita mulai berangkat mencari rumah Nesia. Kenapa rumah Nesia? Karena Williem itu sudah menikah dengan Nesia dan tinggal disana. Tentu saja Noah dan Bella juga disana. Berkat Norge, kita jadi mempunyai alamat rumah Nesia. Kemarin malam, ia mencari alamatnya menggunakan internet. Jl. Kamboja no.1/AA3 no.17._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah 4 jam mencari, akhirnya kita menemui rumahnya. Rumahnya tampak indah, dan besar. Lalu, aku mengetuk pagarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Nesia keluar dari rumah itu dan bertanya aku mencari siapa. Saat aku menjawab, keluar Williem dari dalam rumah itu lalu membentak aku agar pergi dari sana._

"_Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Bella!" Seruku._

"_PERGI DARI SINI! Dan asal kau tau, BELLA TIDAK ADA DISINI!" Bentaknya._

_Aku hendak menjawab tapi langsung ditahan Norge. "Sudahlah…Ayo pergi." Ucapnya. Aku-pun menurut dan hendak pergi dari sana. Tapi, sesaat aku membalik badan, aku melihat seseorang sedang melihat kita semua dari balik jendela di lantai 2. Aku yakin itu adalah Bella. Tapi, aku tidak mau mencari masalah jadi aku-pun pergi dari sana._

_._

_._

_._

_Kami berdua tidak langsung kembali kehotel. Kami beristirahat dulu disebuah taman, sambil menikmati langit sore. Kami berdua hanya duduk-duduk sambil melihat pemandangan, tidak tau harus berbuat apa._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, ada suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namaku dari belakang. Saat aku menghadap kebelakang, orang itu adalah…Bella.._

"_Bella!" Seruku kaget melihatnya. Aku langsung berdiri. Norge langsung membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat._

_Ia berlari kearahku dan memelukku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku, mataku masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. "I-Ini beneran..." Gumamku._

_Bella mencium pipiku. "Iya, ini aku…" Ucapnya dengan suara serak. Aku yakin waktu itu ia sedang menangis. Aku-pun membalas pelukannya. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku, air mataku sudah kering karena terus-menerus berlarut dalam kesedihan._

_Aku melepas pelukanku. "K-Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu._

"_Tadi, saat kalian berdua pergi dari rumahku aku langsung meminta ijin broer untuk bertemu dengan kalian. Awalnya broer gak setuju, tapi untung ada Noah. Dia menenangkan broer, jadi aku bisa kesini." Jelas Bella._

"_Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan…" _

"_Apa?"_

"_Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanyaku._

_Bella menghela nafasnya, lalu memasang muka sedih. "Aku pergi karena…Broer Will ada masalah dengan Mathias." Ucapnya._

"_Eh!" Mataku membulat, tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakana._

"_Waktu itu, perusahaan Broer bangkrut karena clien semua pindah ke perusahaan Mathias. Broer gak mau kita bersatu lagi gara-gara takut aku bakal diapa-apain sama para The Nordics." Lanjutnya._

"_Jadi begitu…" Ucapku…Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi…_

"_Maafkan aku…" Gumamnya._

_Aku menggeleng kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa…"_

_Lalu aku tersenyum lemah, lalu berkata. "__þakka þér fyrir að__elska__mig_, _Bella [1]." Setelah itu, sekelilingku menjadi gelap dan aku tidak sadarkan diri..._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada didalam kamar hotel tempat aku menginap. Saat itu aku berharap Bella ada disini, tapi sia-sia. Disana hanya ada Norge seorang. _

"_Bella! Mana Bella?" Seruku. Norge langsung mengelus-elus kepalaku._

"_Bella..Dia sudah pergi.." Ucapnya..."Tapi, dia memberikan ini." Norge menyerahkanku sebuah amplop._

_Aku membuka amplop itu, isinya adalah sebuah surat kecil dan sebuah foto._

'_Ook__dank u__voor het feit dat__van me hield, Mijin beste. [2]' Aku tersenyum membaca surat itu, lalu aku mengambil sebuah foto disana. Foto itu adalah foto aku dan Bella, saat merayakan anniversary satu bulan waktu itu. Aku jadi terbayang saat-saat waktu itu, lalu tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat ini, hanya ada cerita bahagia di sini_

_Yang sangat bahagia cerita hanya kami berdua_

_Yang tertulis di sini, itu perlahan-lahan mengisi_

_._

_._

_._

_Saat ini, aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan senang._

_Kita tetap bersama-sama meski berjauhan._

_Sekarang adalah awal._

_Tiada akhir bagi kita._

* * *

><p><em>xx-xx-xxx<em>

* * *

><p>Aku meletakkan penaku, lalu tersenyum lembut menatap langit-langit. "Ég elska þig. [3]"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

[1] = Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Bella.

[2] = Terima kasih juga karena telah mencintaiku, sayang

[3] = I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oke, maaf kalo emang ada kata-kata/kalimat yang gak jelas. Btw, kalo itu translete salah...Salahin Om Guggle ya #ditampol.**

**Oke, bagi yang udah ngebaca fict ini. Dengan sangat saya memohon #ciaelah...REVIEW PLEASE QAQ**


End file.
